


What to do now? (Mallek Week Day 1)

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hiveswap: Friendsim, mallek week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Day 1 prompt for Mallek Week over on Tumblr.Prompt chosen: What happens after Mallek's friendsim route
Series: Mallek Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What to do now? (Mallek Week Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A short and simple scene set after Mallek’s route and what he does after his encounter with the MSPA reader. 
> 
> Please enjoy the read, and feedback is greatly appreciated.

P.S: You can also enjoy reading this fic in traditional HS font and colored text for Mallek’s lines on this [google doc link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zXFBeh6jUOdq5DpenHbGXjB_OmjtEtXF/view?usp=sharing)

* * *

Mallek stood out on the balcony of his hive. Waving off to his new friend and his hoodie as they ventured further into the Alternian night. He was wearing a lazy smile, his waving slowly coming to a stop once their alien friend was out of sight. Looking down at his chest, he was without his shirt and hoodie after giving them to the other. But it’s not that it wasn’t something he could part from as he had more than one of the same hoodie. This had been an… Interesting evening.

Oh yeah. Mallek returned inside, effortlessly avoiding the mess on his floor or computer parts, dishes, and loose wires. Finding his way to his couch, he sat down on the soft furniture. He let out a soft sigh. His ears perked up hearing something fall over. What was it this time? Probably his lusus slithering around the cracks and gaps of the many piles of junk throughout his hive.

Sure, enough the snake was the cause of the noise, seeing the reptilian lusus gliding on the ground towards him. The end of his tail coiled around something blue, it was an extra blue shirt for Mallek to wear. His custodian extending his tail out with the shirt, Mallek reached down taking the shirt. He thanked the serpent, pulling the shirt over his head, cautious so his horns wouldn’t rip the fabric.

This was something most trolls had to practice with when putting clothing on over their heads if they’re sharp and or uniquely shaped horns. That was a little better, he felt a bit warmer. The cerulean then got back to his feet deciding he needed to eat something before whatever he was gonna do next. He felt his lusus coil around his leg, climbing his body until he was draped around Mallek’s neck.

“so, what do you feel like eating;” Mallek casually asked the snake who responded with its tongue flickering in the air.

“oh; okay; you’ve already eaten;” Stumbling over another pile of stuff, and going downstairs Mallek stood before his hunger trunk, reaching for the handle he opened the door.

“What’s on the menu for tonight;” Mallek’s eyes scanning the half empty contents of the trunk until he stopped at the box containing half a meat flavour disc (pizza).

“Ah yeah;” He grabbed the box, he was craving that he wasn’t gonna bother to reheat the disc. Closing the trunk back he then went over to the cupboards, and grabbed two bags of fiery flavoured chips.

“whoops, almost forgot;” Placing the bags on top of the box, he opened the trunk again, grabbing a fruit flavoured hydration cylinder (soda can).

Mallek stumbled back through his mess to the sofa. He REALLY needed to get this mess sorted out, but disorganisation he kinda part of his thing. This mess was a weird system that he and his lusus could maneuver and work through perfectly. He knew where to find each thing from all the piles, and where to step. Sitting back down he popped open one of the bags, taking a handful into shoving into his mouth.

He didn’t really feel like doing anything else now. Most likely he was going to work on something of his husktop, or playing some tunes or take a nap to clear his head. He really needed to re-evaluate how he conducted himself with people, and find better ways to deal with his anger and frustrations. To be fair his new friend did throw his palmhusk into the river, another thing he was gonna have to replace. But throwing them into said river was a tad of an overreaction. He also did technically kidnap them off the street side, assumed they were a robot of some kind that he intended to hack and most likely disassemble.

Mallek then opened up the box, taking a slice of his flavour disc and taking a few bites out of it. Staring up at the ceiling, looking into space, some thoughts running through his head. To be honest, he was feeling a mix of things. Disappointment that he didn’t actually find a new robot to test his hacking skills. Glad, that he made a new friend, but embarrassed by his behaviour earlier. Annoyed, that he would have to get a replacement palmhusk. Frustrated somewhat that his plans had hit another wall.

All of a sudden, his trail of thoughts was broken as he heard someone knocking on the door. His lusus perked its head in the direction. Mallek then got up, walking over to the door, peeking through the peephole to see his new friend. Back already? The cerulean opened the door to the alien, smiling faintly at the other.

“hey there; you’re back so soon;” Mallek jokingly not that he wasn’t glad to see the other.

“Sorry, but would it be alright if I stay over for a couple of hours, I saw some very menacing creatures on my way out there.” They asked Mallek as the walk back to the city was a dangerous one, (well more dangerous than anything else.)

“right;;; we drove here; tell you what can crash here for the night and then tomorrow after sunset i’ll drive ya back to the central part of the outglut;” Suggesting his friend stay over for the next 17+ hours.

The risks of wild lusus out and about looking for food or fighting over territory. The alien would either be mistaken as a tasty appetizer or a small enemy lusus due to his bleach white complexion that was similar to other all lusii. Plus, it was almost an hour to get back into the central area on foot, but he wasn’t in the mood to drive, and there was also the fact that most living things on Alternia couldn’t withstand the planet’s harsh sun.

“Oh, really if you’re sure about it, then I’ll take you up on that offer. Thank you.” The small alien smiled brightly as Mallek returned the look with a lazy grin.

“cool, come on in then;” Mallek gestured for the other to enter back into his hive with them doing just that. Shutting the door behind them.

The pair hopped back onto Mallek’s sofa, his mood was better now that the other was here, he could make conversation with them as opposed to being lost in his negative thoughts. The other was thankful for the troll’s hospitality and overwhelmed by FRIENDSHIP feelings to build up a better relationship with the troll. Seeing his charge was in a brighter mood, the snake slithered off somewhere leaving Mallek and his friend to converse.


End file.
